The Heart of Christmas
by charmacke
Summary: The First Christmas of Tarzan and Jane as a couple, based on the WB TV series Tarzan
1. Chapter 1

THE HEART OF CHRISTMAS

It had been the warmest fall in New York City history and for the police, that meant that every "bad" guy around took advantage of the warm weather to cause mischief and mayhem. Jane and Sam had been busy for weeks attempting to catch a "serial" liquor store robber, but had not caught the shithead yet. They had even staked out several prime targets but no arrests had been made. Unless you counted the youth that Sam collared with a fake ID, trying to buy beer. Now it was almost Christmas and nothing was right. They had not caught the liquor store robber, Jane had rushed through her shopping, her tree was the ugliest ever and worst of all... Tarzan was upset with her. Jane sighed and re-shuffled the papers on her desk for the tenth time. Ordinarily Jane had great powers of concentration, but today it was all gone. 

"Shit girl," Sam started from the next desk, "what is the matter with you?" Sam leaned back in his chair and studied his partner and the "kiss my ass" look on her face.

"Don't tell me that you and monkey man are still fighting? I have never seen Tarz hold a grudge, especially against you. What's up ?" Sam leaned way back in his chair, propped his feet up on the edge of the desk, scratched his ear, then laced his fingers behind his head. His eyes focused on Jane...and he waited...patiently...kind of.

Jane shuffled the papers again and avoided looking at Sam until she heard him clear his throat LOUDLY. When she finally looked up, her eyes were bright with unshed tears and she had to swallow hard to stop them from flowing down her cheeks.

Sam was on his feet in an instant. "Hey, hey, hey," he crooned as he rounded the desk to wrap an arm around Jane's shoulders. "I was there remember, I heard the fight, it was not that bad. What's wrong?"

Jane did not have an answer for Sam. She did not know what was wrong. She and Tarzan had a fight at a stakeout, it should not have been this big a deal, but somehow, it was. Jane and Sam had been watching the store from their car, when Jane spotted Tarzan on the roof of the liquor store. Jane and Sam climbed out of the car and walked casually across the street to the alley.

"Tarzan," Jane had cried softly.

" Jane," came the quick reply.

Jane looked up and saw Tarzan looking over the edge of the roof, his long hair falling around his handsome face like a golden scarf. He sent a huge smile her way, but she was in no mood for any of this.

Jane crossed her arms across her chest, dropped her head for a second, took a deep breath, looked up and said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh oh, I know that look and I am getting out of the line of fire," Sam quipped, moving back a few feet.

Jane stopped breathing as Tarzan stood and dove off the top of the building, long arms out to the side like a cliff diver in Mexico. Halfway down the side of the building was a railing that appeared to be left over from renovations or a balcony that had fallen off years ago. Tarzan caught the railing and swung himself around it several times almost like a gymnast on the high bar...then he let go, flipped twice and landed beside Jane without a misstep.

Tarzan acknowleged Sam's presence with a nod of his head in Sam's general direction but his eyes did not leave Jane, who stood stiffly with her arms still crossed over her chest, a defiant look on her face. He had just scared the shit out of her with that dive off the roof.

Tarzan stepped closer to Jane until they stood toe to toe. Tarzan never acknowledged a person's personal space, he intimidated with closeness. Jane had to bend her neck back just to look up at him. But as far as she was concerned, two could play this game.

Sam rubbed his forehead as if a sudden headache had hit him. He knew what was coming and hoped Tarz could take it.

"I am here to protect you," Tarzan said loudly, leaning his face closer to Jane's.

"I do not need anyone to protect ME, I can take care of myself. This is my job!" Jane yelled up at Tarzan.

Sam dropped his hand and stared at Tarz. He had never heard Tarz raise his voice to Jane. The two of them reminded him of bulls butting heads out of sheer orneriness.

Tarzan's eyes blazed and he crossed his own arms across his massive chest. "I protect what is mine!", he yelled back.

"Who said I am yours?" Jane flung up at him.

As soon as the words left Jane's mouth, she regretted them, and quickly looked up to tell Tarzan she was sorry. But he was already gone.

Jane turned confused eyes to Sam, who simply pointed UP. Following the direction Sam pointed, Jane saw Tarzan disappear over the edge of the roof.

That had been two days ago. Jane had waited each night for Tarzan to show up, but he had not. She laid in her bed and could almost feel his warm hands touch her skin, his breath on her neck and his kiss on her lips. But it was a dream, because Tarzan was not there.

Sam knelt beside Jane's chair and spoke from his heart.

"Partner, you know I love ya, girl. But you are missing a point here. Look at how much Tarz has learned and changed since meeting you. What you are forgetting is that there was more to his life in the jungle than trees and animals trying to kill him. He had a family that loved and cared for him and he loved and cared for them in return. They may have been apes, but that family love was real. And in that family, it was his responsibility as their leader to protect the females and the young. For one minute, imagine how Tarz feels here in this concrete jungle. He loves you, Jane, and his natural instinct is to protect you from all the "animals" that roam our streets. Go talk to the man , Jane. Tell him what is in your heart."

"I will Sam, I will."

" When Jane ... when?" When Sam saw the confusion in Jane's eyes, worry and fear hit his heart. If two people who loved each other as much as Tarzan and Jane did could not make it, then there was no hope for his sorry ass.

Jane stood and walked to the front door of the precinct, hoping to spot Tarzan along the roof line. But he was not there. Her heart felt like someone had it pinched in a vice. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. If he did not come to her tonight, then tomorrow she would to go him. Turning, Jane walked slowly back towards her desk, feeling more alone than she ever had in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart of Christmas... Chapter 2

Tarzan awoke at dawn and lay staring at the ceiling of the atrium. He lay on a king size futon that was positioned in the corner by the windows so he could see the night sky. Tarzan stood and stretched his nude body to release his muecles, then he bent and reached for the thing his Aunt called " sleep pants". He liked the feel of the soft material against his skin ,but not when he slept. He wandered to the closed french doors and looked outside, but he really did not see anything that was out there... his mind saw JANE. He had not touched her in several days and he longed to feel her skin beneath his hand and to feel the touch of her mouth on his. But he was no longer sure that Jane wanted him. In the Jungle he knew what to do. He protected the females no matter the pain or anguish he suffered because of it. Jane did not want him to protect her. She was not his, she had told him so.

A maid brought him a breakfast cart and he smiled his thanks, but the food sat there and grew cold. Opening the french doors, Tarzan walked outside to the patio wall. His Aunt had been up here with him last night and told him about "Christmas". Today was Christmas Eve, But Tarzan did not understand. Santa Claus, presents, christmas trees, a Christ child. None of if made much sense. He did like the Christmas lights. Last night after the household had gone to sleep. Tarzan had traveled the rooftops to Jane's apartment, stopping several times along the way to stare at the lights. He has watched outside her apartment till he saw her lights go off and he knew she was safe. Then he had returned to the atrium. Jane did not want him to protect her, but it was all he knew how to doA cold wind blew his hair back from a face that was sad and haunted. He stood there till his feet started to ache from the cold. His eyes darkened when he finally made his decision, his teeth clenched and his jaw set . A deternined look came to his face, much like the look on Jane's face that night in the alley. He went quickly back into the atrium, pulled on a Statue of Liberty T shirt and a pair of pants his aunt had bought, then he reached under his mattress and retrieved something before returning to the patio and climbing to the roof. 

Nikki sat on her bed, looking at her closet, trying to decide what to wear for Christmas Eve. Tonight would just be her and Jane , but tomorrow they had been invited to the Clayton mansion for Christmas day . Nikki wanted something new , but Jane had been too busy to take her shopping and she had NOTHING to wear.

Tap tap tap... Nikki spun her head and saw John on the window sill. She felt really glad to see him. Nikki had been afraid that something was wrong between John and Jane. She had not heard the bedpost hitting the wall the last couple of nights and Jane was walking around looking like someone shot her puppy.

Nikki had trouble with the window until John balanced on his toes and helped her open it.

"Hey John, long time, no hear' Nikki laughed at her private joke

" Huh?" John grunted at her , a confused look on his face.

" I will explain it to you sometime" Nikki said as Tarzan jumped into the room " why are you here ?"

Smiling a quirky half smile at Nikki, Tarzan held up a credit card , John Clayton Jr was stamped in the plastic

" I need help Nikki, will you help me ?"

" I will be glad to help you John, as long as there is more that $25.00 available on that card" Nikki chirped

" My Aunt said this is "unlimited", is that what you mean Nikki ?" Tarzan asked

Eyes wide and a big grin on her face, Nikki reached for her coat. " John, if that is a unlimited credit card in your hand then I will be glad to help you !" Nikki exclaimed as she pulled John away from the window. She would be glad to help but only if they were taking a Taxi... NOT the Tarzan express by way of the roof !

Tarzan enjoyed his time with Nikki. He explained what he wanted to do while they were in the cab and Nikki chimed in with several good ideas of her own. They spent the afternoon at the mall, which was way more time than Tarzan wanted to be there. He was ready to pick Nikki up and carry her out bodily when she said...

" we really need to do something about you"

" whats wrong with me?" Tarzan asked looking down at his tshirt and pants.

Nikki did not answer, but pulled him into the nearest mens store. Nikki was amazed that he let her take him in there.

She was also amazed at his generosity. Before they left the mall, she had a new outfit for Christmas day and new jeans and a new sweater for tonight. And not from Penny's either, but from The Buckle ! Tarzan had never asked the cost of a item or blinked a eye. He simply told her to pick out what she wanted and not to worry. With each purchase, he handed the clerk the credit card and smiled cause Nikki was so happy, then he carefully signed his name, and smiled again over his accomplishment.

The last interesting thing the mall held for Tarzan was a food court. He decided he needed a snack, which for him was 2 cheeseburgers, a huge slice of pizza and a order of breadsticks, and a plate of chinese food with lots of water to drink. Nikki had nachos and cheese and a coke. As they ate, they talked. Tarzan found himself telling Nikki about Jane. Nikki knew all about his life in the jungle, he had always allowed her to ask whatever she wanted to about it.

" In school, we were taught that apes have a leader called a "alpha male", you were that leader for your family, right ?"

" yes" was all Tarzan responded

" I think Jane is a alpha female. She has always been responsible for me. Even mom and dad depended on her in some way. She has always had to be strong" Nikki stared at John, she wanted him to understand so badly. She loved her sister and knew her sister loved this man. Tarzan sat and stared at the remnants of his meal. Nikki had no idea if he understaood what she was saying, or not. He made no comment.

Nikki and Tarzan were quiet on the taxi ride back to Jane's apartment. He helped Nikki get her packages to her room then hugged her and thanked her for helping him. Then Tarzan did something he had never done before. He took a taxi home.

Jane opened the door to a quiet apartment and wondered where the noise was. Nikki usually started begging to open just one present. " NIK!" Jane yelled as she walked towards Nikki's room. A yellow slip of paper was taped to Nikki;s door. All it said was " I'm at the Clayton Mansion"

Jane stood for several minutes , the crumpled note in her hand. She knew they were invited to the Clayton masion tomorrow but what was Nikki doing there now. Suddenly a mass of nerves, Jane headed to her bathroom. She showered , grabbed jeans and her new sweater and slammed out the door.

Jane stood for a few seconds in front of the mansion... Tarzan was inside and she had no clue what to say to him but she was going to take Sam's advice and talk to the man. With a determined stride she closed the distance between herself and the huge front door and pushed the buzzer. Seconds later, a maid opened the door.

" Nikki..." Jane started, but stopped when the maid simply pointed upstairs.

Slowly Jane walked up the curved staircase, her heart starting to pound. "How bad can it be if Nikki is up here too?" Jane thought to herself. " Nikki always makes Tarzan laugh, she will break the ice"

clack, clack..Janes shoes hit the tile outside the atrium, then she opened the double doors

Eyes wide with shock, Jane stood in the doorway. amazed, she walked farther into the room.

The whole atrium was alight with thousands of twinkling white christmas lights. Every branch, every bush, every leaf held a light. The room seem to glow. Everywhere she looked there was a tiny light. Never had she seen anything as beautiful...

Until Tarzan stepped from between the leaves, to stand in front of her...


	3. Chapter 3

Heart of Christmas...Chapter 3

The bushes made a slight "whoosh" sound as they closed behind Tarzan and he moved to stand directly in front of Jane. His eyes locked with hers, but he did not speak. Jane took one look at him and found her voice had totally left her. She felt the same way she did the night she accidentally caught Tarzan showering under the waterfall...stunned, transfixed and speechless.

His long golden hair had been brushed away from his face and the glow from the twinkling Christmas lights highlighted all the various shades and hues until his head almost seemed to sparkle. He had a half smile on his gorgeous face, that looked indecisive and apprehensive at the same time...but it was his clothes that shocked her. Tarzan was wearing jeans, and Jane had never seen a pair of jeans look better on any male...ever. The jeans rode low on his narrow hips and his well muscled legs tightened the material across his thighs. His legs were long, but the jeans were even longer, hanging down to brush the floor and cover most of his feet except for his long toes that peeked out from under the hem. He stood with one hip cocked slightly higher than the other and the opposite shoulder dropped as if he were getting used to the way the jeans felt on his body. His long arms hung at his sides, big hands relaxed. The pose reminded her of models she had seen in magazines. His shirt was a buttery beige color and his broad shoulders pulled the soft cloth a little taut across his huge chest, before tapering to his slim waist and disappearing into the waistband of his jeans. Jane's mouth went totally dry as she looked at the waistband of those jeans, knowing that they rode way below his hips. She looked him up and down... twice, before she found her voice.

"Ummm, Nikki?" It was all Jane could think of to say and besides, those few words were all that Jane could manage to croak out.

Tarzan smiled at the funny way Jane's voice sounded, then he took a step closer to her. He straightened his stance and looked down at her from his full height. "Nikki is in the den with Aunt Kathleen, shaking presents that are under the Christmas tree." Tarzan took another step closer to Jane ... " Can I do that too ? Shake presents I mean?"  
Jane studied his face but could not tell if he was serious or not. She did not have time to think about it, because Tarzan did not wait for an answer, but instead, reached for her hand and pulled her through the leaves towards the back of the atrium.

"Aunt Kathleen and Nikki have eaten. Our supper is back here," he said as they made their way through the foliage.

A few more steps brought Jane and Tarzan to the small open area in front of the French doors. A small table had been set up and two tall tapered candles burned softly in the middle of the table. Ever the gentleman, Tarzan pulled out the chair for Jane, just like his Aunt Kathleen had taught him. As Jane sat, she could feel Tarzan lean close, felt his face in her hair, heard the long "sniff" that let her know he was scenting her. It brought a longing to Jane's heart that almost cracked her in half. She still had no idea what to say to him or how to bridge this gap. She watched as Tarzan took the silver covers off their salads and reached to set hers in front of her. The candle was tall and his arm brushed the flame, but he did not even blink. Jane saw the quick flare that signaled to her that at least some part of his shirt was on fire.

Jane jumped to her feet and grabbed Tarzan's arm, quickly turning it over to look for a burn. All she found was a small black hole in the sleeve of his shirt. Sliding the button open at his wrist, Jane rolled the sleeve up past his forearm and again checked him for a burn. But she found nothing. Tarzan stood quietly at her side, saying nothing, his eyes on her face, watching her movements.

Jane reached for his other arm and rolled that sleeve up too, took a deep breath, turned and walked to the French doors, seeing nothing outside but dark, her thoughts a jumbled mess.  
Tarzan walked to Jane and turned her to face him. He could easily see Jane's face in the glow of the Christmas lights. He could see sadness and it hurt him to know Jane felt that way.

His big hands captured her face and his thumb moved softly over her lips. The first tear that escaped her eyes was captured by his lips in the softest of kisses. And he heard the sob that Jane tried to trap in her chest.  
"Tarzan I am so sor..." Tarzan stopped Jane's words with a soft kiss. His huge hands still holding her head in place, his thumbs stroking her cheeks.

He laid his head on top of hers, pulled her face to his chest and said, "Aunt Kathleen always says "we will work it out" so that is what I am saying to you. We will work it out, Jane . We have to because you are my heart and I cannot live without you."

The sob Jane had been holding back came rushing out, but as soon as she took a breath, Tarzan's mouth hit hers, his fingers tightening in her hair till it hurt. His mouth opened and he tasted her over and over as his tongue swirled and danced with hers. Jane was almost standing on her tiptoes to reach him so Tarzan slid an arm under her butt and lifted her, moving slowly towards the back wall of the atrium, where he stopped and wedged Jane in between his body and the smooth interior wall . Her legs wrapped around his waist and his mouth slanted over hers again and again as if he could not get enough of her.

Jane stuck both hands in his hair and returned his kiss, tracing the inside of his lip with her tongue and pulling on his lip with her teeth

Long fingers moved beneath her shirt and traced circles on her belly before sliding the front catch of her bra open. Jane loved the feeling of him squeezing her breast under her new Christmas sweater. A boost from Tarzan's arm raised her higher and his head disappeared under her sweater so he could replace his hand with his mouth. Jane moaned at the first contact of his moist lips on her nipple and her legs tightened as he sucked and licked, first one breast then the other.

Tarzan raised his head and stared at Jane as he sucked gulps of air into his lungs. Then he kissed her again...not a chaste peck on the lips or even a slanted open mouth kiss, he kissed her with his heart and soul and a mouth that was fully open and locked on hers. His free hand unzipped his jeans and worked them down over his hips. He broke contact with Jane only long enough to unzip her jeans and pull them off her body. With one arm behind her shoulders and one arm around her hips, Tarzan slid into Jane...deep. The gravity of her body weight allowing her to take all of Tarzan... she felt as he if were touching her womb and she marveled at the feel of it. She clung to him as he slammed into her softness repeatedly, her moans echoing around the atrium, matched only by the growls running from his throat. When she came, she felt as if her whole body spasmed and she could barely breathe. Tarzan reacted differently. He threw his head back and roared. The roar was that of an adult male lion. One that had bonded with his mate...and knew it.

Tarzan collapsed against Jane. Even though she was still trapped against him and the wall, she was not uncomfortable. His golden head lay against her upper chest and she could see a glistening sheen of sweat on his body. She played with the long hair at the back of his head as their breathing calmed and she felt a sense of loss when he slipped out of her body.

"Are you alright?" Jane heard a worried voice ask. Glancing down she saw a frown on Tarzan's face and she realized he was worried that he had hurt her

"I am fine," she reassured him gently, her fingers still idly playing with his hair.

Tarzan straightened and turned to carry Jane towards the futon bed in the corner... but he stumbled and Jane laughed and laughed. Tarzan's new jeans were around his ankles and had tripped him up. Any other man would have dropped her and probably fallen. The look on Tarzan's face was priceless as he kicked one foot, then the other, leaving the jeans in a heap by the door.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Tarzan asked, as he walked gracefully towards the futon

" Yes, my heart," was Jane's reply...


	4. Chapter 4

THE HEART OF CHRISTMAS Chapter 4 ( nc17 warning!)

Christmas Eve had been a wonderful night to Jane's way of thinking. Jane lay on the futon in the atriun, a sleeping Tarzan curled up to her back, his strong arm draped over her waist and a equally strong hand resting on her breast.

After the hard, fast screw up against the wall, Tarzan had carried her back to the futon , and made love to her in the most gentle of ways . Truth be told ,Jane loved it both ways. Tarzan could be fierce and animalistic, but turn around and be the most gentle of men. Eventually, they had showered under the waterfall, but even there, they could not keep thei hands off each other, and Jane had worried for a minute that she may drown from the way Tarzan had braced her to the waterfall wall and entered her from behind, the water rushing over their heads to cascade down their straining bodies. She had dropped her head, eyes focused on the swirling water at her feet, inorder to open her mouth , breathe and moan at the same time.

The time they spent with Kathleen and Nikki had been wonderful. Tarzan was as excited as Nikki when it came to all the gifts under the tree, and Jane had the feeling that Kathleen had outdone herself with shopping. Over and over again, Jane and Kathleen had tried to explain all of Christmas to Tarzan, but he just did not get it. The concept of a Santa Claus, along with Christmas being the birthday of the Christ child, was too much for him to comprehend . Tarzan's thought process were remarkable, but he saw things in black and white. But still, he enjoyed the evening. 

Kathleen finally relented and let him and Nikki open a gift. Jane laughed and laughed when Tarzan opened a box containing a pair of Nike's. He had picked one up in each hand, raising them in the air and giving Kathleen a look that seemed to say " what do I do with these?" Kathleen had also laughed and produced a package of socks, the kind that were invisible once the shoes were on. She had helped him into the socks then showed Tarzan how to put the shoes on . He looked funny walking around the huge den, it looked like he was walking on springs and the look on his face was one of confusion. Jane was not sure if he liked the shoes or not. As he had walked past the Christmas tree, he had spotted another wrapped shoe box under the tree, and before Kathleen could stop him, he had picked up the box, looked at the name tag and started ripping it open. Inside was a pair of leather summer flip flops. A look of childish glee came over his face and he immediately sat down, pulling the shoes and socks from his feet. As he pulled the socks off, he rubbed his feet and Jane wondered if the socks had made his feet itch.  
But when he slipped the flip flops on , a huge smile hit his face . He jumped up and crossed the room, the shoes making a soft 'slap' noise on the thick carpet, amd gave Kathleen a big hug. Later, when Carolers came by, Tarzan was the first one at the door.

" Why are they singing?" Tarzan asked

" They are singing Christmas carols that tells of baby Jesus's birth" Jane had explained. Jane again explained the Christmas story, but this time, she did it as the Caroler's sang, explaining the meaning behind each song. Kathleen handed Tarzan a basket that held small wrapped gifts and indicated that he should give each caroller a present. He smiled and passed out the gifts. Jane noticed several of the women caroler's looking at Tarzan, somewhat "starry eyed"...Jane did not blame them a bit, as a matter of fact, he had the same affect of her. The people in the group shouted their "thanks" and many called out " Merry Christmas" as they walked on down the sidewalk to the next house.

Jane had turned to go back into the house when she realized that Tarzan was not behind her ,he still stood on the steps staring at the basket. Slowly he turned and looked at Jane, who stood in the open doorway.

" The Christ baby got presents from the Shepards and the wise men" 

Jane was not sure if Tarzan asked a question or was making a statement, but he continued before she had the chance to decide.

" now Christ's birthday has a 'santa claus' to bring presents to us" Tarzan started up the steps to Jane as he spoke and she could see the light of understanding in his eyes, they sparkled with delight.

" you are a santa Claus and I am a santa claus and Aunt Kathleen is a Santa claus." he said as he stopped to stand just inches from her. " Santa claus comes from here" Tarzan stated, laying a finger across her heart.

Now, hours later, laying in the atrium, Jane's remembrances brought tears to her eyes and she pulled Tarzan's hand to her mouth for a soft kiss. It seemed unbelievable, a man raised in the jungle with apes for his family, now understood Christmas better than most people who lived in America. His powers of deductive reasoning were amazing... as amazing as the man himself.

She knew she had awakened him because he pulled her closer and snuggled his head into her hair... a deep contented sigh coming from his chest. Feeling warm, safe and totally loved. Jane went to sleep.

Tarzan awoke awhile later and moved his head slightly so he could take a long sniff of the skin on Jane's shoulder. His right hand moved slightly over her breast and his finger grazed across the top of her nipple. He knew he would not awaken her, she was tired from the evening. But it felt good to hold her close. Their fight was now a thing of the past and no longer a part of his thoughts.

Straightening his head, Tarzan looked towards the atrium windows near his bed. He loved to be able to look at the sky when he rested, it was why he had placed his bed here in this corner. But this time Tarzan saw something he had never seen before. Slowly moving away from Jane, Tarzan stood and walked with animal grace to the french doors that led to the patio. The patio was white and it looked like pieces of a cloud were falling from the sky. Opening the doors, Tarzan walked outside. The patio felt like the big walk-in freezer downstairs where they kept his favorite ice cream...so he turned quickly and went back inside, pulled on his jeans and slipped his feet into his newest prize possession.. the flip flops, then he returned to the patio.

Jane awoke feeling a little cold and moved to snuggle closer to Tarzan's warnth, but he was not there to snuggle into. Raising her head, Jane looked up and if she lived to be 100, she would never forget what she saw.

Tarzan stood on the patio, just outside the open french doors. Unzipped jeans covered his lower body and he had flip flops on his feet. His arms were extended from his shoulders, his head back and he turned in small circles, the snow falling all around him, a look of wonder on his face. A giggle escaped her when he stuck out his tongue and tried to catch a snowflake. Watching a Jungle Lord experience his first snowfall was a beautiful thing... but when he stopped turning in circles and faced Jane, her giggling died in her throat and her definition of beautiful totally changed.

Tarzan's new jeans hung low on his hips anyway, but unzipped, they barely covered him. His carved chest glistened with wet snow flakes and his 8 pack abs were tight since his hands were now loose fists. He walked toward her slowly, his eyes never leaving hers , his muscles seemed coiled as is he were ready for battle, but there was a light in his eyes that made them bright and almost unearthly blue. He stopped a few feet from her and Jane forgot to breathe.

Sitting on the futon, her eyes were level with those 8 pack abs and she could not stop herself from following the line of hair that circled his navel , then headed downwards past the open zipper of his jeans and disappeared into the patch of curly, thick hair, just barely visible above the crotch of the jeans.

Blanket and all, Jane slid to the end of the futon, reached for the edges of those open jeans and pulled Tarzan to stand directly in front of her. She looked up to see him staring at her, eyes slightly hooded, neither a smile nor a frown on his handsome face, just an intense stare. As she dropped her eyes she noticed his hands were still lightly clenched . In one fluid motion, Jane pushed Tarzan's jeans to the floor , her hands returning quickly to circle his already hard cock. She did not look back at his face, but the second her tongue touched the hard length of him, she heard his quick intake of breath and felt his hands fist in her hair, holding her head against him. Jane kissed, sucked and stroked his length, intending to continue until he came, but as his breathing got harsh and ragged, Tarzan took over.

He stepped back from her mouth ... kicked the jeans off his feet, pushed Jane onto her back, threw the cover on the floor and went down on his knees. Jane's legs were up and over his shoulders before she could blink and her moan hit the air at the first probe of his tongue, as he began to suck, lick and kiss. He had no mercy on her, replacing his tongue with 2 fingers, his mouth moving to suck on the small hard nub, hidden within the moist folds of her body . She lost her breath when the first orgasm hit her. Tarzan raised his head from between her legs and gave her a proud look that caused Jane to give a little giggle ,but she did not laugh for long...

Leaving her legs over his shoulders, Tarzan raised himself and entered her at the place his mouth had just left... and he went deep. A long groan coming from his chest as he slid fully in. He stayed still for a few seconds and stared at Jane's face. She was almost ready to scream at him when he gave her what she wanted... gave it to her again and again until she could not stop the moans and words that flowed from her mouth. "YES !" "PLEASE!" "OH GOD!" Tarzan laughed softly at each one and still moved within her until she climaxed so hard she swore her ass rose off the bed. Tarzan quickly followed, but was strangely quiet this time. His head was thrown back and every muscle in his body strained and Jane could feel his orgasm go on and on. deep inside her, but he did not howl or growl or say a word.

Jane reached around and stroked his back , she could feel every muscle was tight and started to worry when he did not immediately collapse on top of her, but stayed still ,with his head back, his breathing fast and harsh. Finally as his breathing slowed, he looked down at her and it was Jane's turn to ask...

" are you ok?"

" It has never been that strong" Tarzan admitted quietly

" that is true for me too" Jane responded, reaching up and tucking his long hair back behind his ears. She knew his hair bugged him in his face, and he would do it, if he stilll were not propped up on his arms

" we gave to each other and it was wonderful" Jane continued

" like a present" Tarzan smiled

" yes" Jane said "like a present"

Tarzan smiled a wickedly seductive smile, leaned close to her ear and murmured " HO HO HO...

then her cell phone rang...


	5. Chapter 5

The Heart of Christmas Chapter 5

Tarzan propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at Jane's face as she fumbled over the side of the bed, trying to get her cell out of her jeans. Finally, Tarzan stretched one long arm, grabbed her jeans off the floor and reached into her pocket for the phone.

"Porter" Jane barked, after flipping the phone open. She watched as Tarzan moved himself off the top of her and lay next to her, his forearm on his forehead... his mouth neither smiling or frowning.

" OK, I am on my way" Jane said into the phone as she flipped it closed and rolled off the futon. Tarzan did not say anything as she pulled on her clothes. But he stood when she reached for her coat and started walking slowly towards him. When she reached him, she dropped her coat, crossed her arms over her chest, gave a little sigh and explained...

" a silent alarm just sounded at a liquor store a few blocks from here. Sam is on his way, but he lives across town. This is our chance to catch these guys"

When Tarzan did not reply, Jane , frustrated, shouted at him, " do you understand, it is MY JOB to stop bad guys and protect people ?"

Tarzan still did not reply , but stood there looking down at her, hands hanging at his sides. Eyes dark, all their sparkle gone.

" yes I understand"

Jane was a little surprised at this change in his attitude. The Detective in her wanted to question him, and find out what changed him, but she did not have time,She started for the atrium door, but before she had gone more than 5 steps, she turned. gave him a worried glance, then moved quickly back into his arms, her lips brushing across his in a soft kiss.

"see you later" Jane murmured as she walked on out of the atrium without looking back.

" Shit" Jane thought to herself, this is hard...

As soon as Tarzan heard the outer door of the Atrium open, he moved, dressing quickly in his jeans and shirt. He gave his new Nike's a grimace, before putting them on his feet, but was glad he had them on when he ran through the snow on the patio. He was up on the roof of the mansion, looking down at the street before Jane exited the mansion. He watched as Jane started her car and drove to the corner, turning right. Then Tarzan ran and leaped to the building behind him, running and watching Jane's car at the same time. He moved like a panther... sleek, dark and deadly in the night... even his teeth were slightly bared, hands clenched and muscles tight.

Jane arrived at the liquor store and was surprised to see only one black and white on the opposite corner and Sam no where in sight. Sighing, she shook her head, remembering the department cutbacks and that is was still officially christmas. The Officers with seniority had the night off.

Automatically, she pulled her gun from its holster at the small of her back and checked to make sure she was fully loaded and ready. Then she flashed her lights once, signalling the 2 uniformed police that she was ready. Exiting the car, Jane quickly surveyed the store. A alley ran down the far side of the building and she decided any self-respecting crook would take the back way out of there.

" You two cover the front" Jane instructed the uniformed police as they reached her side. She had to take a deep breath and count to at least 5. The Night shift guys were getting younger and younger, these two did not even look old enough to shave. Jane refused to acknowledge to herself that they may be looking younger because she was getting older.

" My partner Sam will be here soon, when he gets here send him around back to cover me" Jane again instructed. " We will arrest these guys as they exit. It is safer than trying to go into the store after them". As Jane finished her quiet instructions she moved off towards the alley and gave the two a hand signal that indicated where she wanted each to stand. Then Jane walked into the blackness of the alley...

The alley was damp and a multitide of boxes were stacked everywhere, Jane was attempting to adjust her eyes to the increased darkness of the alley when a alarm sounded from inside the store.

" Great, just great" Jane thought to herself as she lifted her gun into firing position, and moved slowly foward, " one of these guys was clumsy and set off the audible alarm". Scoffing a little at the ineptness of the burglers, Jane moved past a pile of boxes, her eyes on the back door, waiting for the door to burst open and the idiots to pile out... instead, Jane felt the cold metal of a knife move along her throat and a whiny, sing-song voice said into her ear...

" did not see me in the boxes did you, pretty one ? big mistake on your part, drop the gun" Jane did as instructed an heard her gun kicked off into oblivion.

Jane was pulled back tight against a heavy set man He wrapped a flabby arm around her chest, and laughed into her ear as he increased the pressure on the knife against her throat . Jane felt a sharp sting and drops of blood plopped from her neck onto the arm of her coat.

The back door slowly opened and she heard a voice say..

" Corkscrew... you out there ? Can we come out ? "

" Yeah, come on" , Corkscrew replied, " I have a surprise for ya"

3 men exited the building and started moving through the shadows to where Jane and Corkscrew were standing.

Again, the creepy voice sounded in her ear..." If you have any ideas of calling for your friends at the front of the building, my pretty, you can forget it. They won't be commin to help ya. But, one peep out of you and you will find out why they call me ' corkscrew"... the man continued to chuckle as he placed a kiss on her ear. Jane's whole body shook in revulsion...that only made Corkscrew chuckle louder.

Jane tried not to cringe as the mans foul breath hit her face , she soon found out that moving only succeeded in cutting herself more on the knife pressed hard against her jugular.. She felt a moments grief as she realized that the men out front were either incapacitated or dead, but the Cop in her pushed that out of her mind , right now she was in the hands of a man that had earned a very strange nickname, she needed to be able to think, if she did not want to find out how he got it.

" ah man, you did good corkscrew" .

The tallest of the 3 men had reached them, a shorter black man right behind him...another shorter white man hung back a little...closer to the pile of boxes.

" we can have some fun with her" the tall man continued " then you can do what you do best"

Jane could tell her captor was very pleased with this news " hear that my pretty, we are gonna have us a party"

" lets go" the tall man said

Corkscrew shoved Jane deeper into the alley, then glanced over at the 4th man, who was standing up against the building, his eyes huge and his hands at his throat...the only sound coming from him was a slight "rasp"

" whatcha doing over there Corky ?"

Corkscrew had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when Corky's body was pulled halfway up the wall, his feet kicking wildly, his hands clutching at this throat... no sound came from his mouth,... no scream, no peep... NO breath. . He hung there, kicking and straining, high enough that no one could reach him, and unable to release the wire around his neck...

The men froze when the roar of a lion echoed off the walls of the narrow alley. Tallman and and his partner turned slowly looking around in confusion and horror...

' WHAT THE HELL' Corkscrew cried, but it was the last words he ever spoke.

Jane could not see what happened to Corkscrew, but she could see tallman and the other man''s face. They looked like something out of a horror show. Eyes wide and horrified, the shorter man's mouth opened in a scream, but no sound came out.

Corkscrew was pulled away from Jane and at the same time, a strong, tanned arm, grabbed the arm holding the knife and pulled ot to Corkscrew's side . Jane heard a loud " snap" and a scream...but nothing compared to the scream she heard next... it was a loud scream that stopped suddenly, ending in a long , drawn out gurgle.

Jane had kept her eyes on the other 2 men. She knew the short one was not a problem, but tallman unfroze and rushed her just as the horrible gurgle stopped. One man had already grabbed her tonight and Jane would Not let there be a second. She rushed tall man, surprising him, and just before they met, she darted to the side and sent a spinning kick into his stomach, doubling him over and dropping him to the ground. Tall man stayed where she dropped him.

Turning, Jane saw Tarzan turn Corkscrew onto his stomach and straighten... a look on his face that she had never seen before. His eyes blazed and his breath came in bursts...somehow she knew not to approach him yet, but she met his eyes and prayed that he could see the love she felt for him in them. Because she did love him... loved him without question or reserve.

Stalling for a little time to allow Tarzan to get control, Jane looked at short man and simply snapped her fingers , pointing at the ground. Short man dropped to his knees, right where he stood, without question, head bowed. Jane had to smile, she figured he was praying "

" JANE !"

Jane and Tarzan glanced at the opening of the alley and saw Sam running towards them, one of the young officers was with him, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to keep up with Sam .

Sam stopped when he reached Tarzan , took one look at him and said " Hey Tarz, you Ok man ?" 

Sams eyes went to the dead guy hanging about 30 feet off the ground. The man's face was red and swollen , his eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets and his lips were vivid purple . Starting to go to Jane, Sam had to sidestep to keep his feet out of the huge puddle of blood that surrounded the body of a huge , heavy man lying face down on the ground. Sam met Tarzan's eyes, but neither man said a word.

Tarzan did not answer Sam's question ,but Jane was glad to see that his eyes were no longer blazing and his muscles were starting to relax. She wanted to run to him, but Tarzan looked strangly unapproachable.. She watched as he left Sam standing beside the lifeless body of Corkscrew and walked over to the water faucet on the wall of the liquor store... Jane stood in silence as she watched Tarzan wash the blood off his hands and arms.

It took over a hour to get the scene detailed. Sam insisted on doing the work , telling Jane to " rest in the car". Tallman and shortman had been taken to the precinct, both young officers had been taken to the local hospital for evaulations , the EMT had put a dressing on Jane's throat after she had refused to go to the hospital, and the coroner had just arrived to collect Corkscrew and Corky's bodies. Sam went down the alley with the Coroner to help him load up

Jane leaned against her car and stared at Tarzan, who stood across the street, close to the opening of the alley. He still had not approached her and his face had a " back off" look. She shook her head and tried to relax, but she was scared. More scared that when Corkscrew had a knife to her throat... ' What if her stubbornness had messed things up with Tarzan?" The toe of her shoe kicked a rock out of frustration and she looked up to see Tarzan staring at her.

A few minutes later, Sam came out of the alley. Jane had never seen a black man look white...but Sam was as pale as a ghost . She even saw his swallow hard , once.. or twice. Sam motioned for Tarzan. Jane watched as Tarzan walked to Sam, his movements reminding her of the predator he had been tonight...graceful, strong and deadly.

Sam and Tarzan only talked a minute, then Sam headed back into the alley, shaking his head as he walked.

Tarzan started across the street towards Jane and out of nervous habit, Jane dropped her head, took a deep breath , then raised her eyes to meet Tarzan's . He continued walking until he stood toe to toe with her, his face inches from hers. Then he did a imitation of her, the one he had seen in the atrium earlier in the evening.

He stood tall, crossed his arms across his chest, looked down at her and said...

" DO YOU undestand, it is my JOB to protect you, you are my mate. I loved you yesterday, I love you today and I will love you tomorrow... I will love you all of my tomorrows. Never will I allow anyting to hurt my MATE!"

Jane dropped her head again, her heart beating double time. When she looked up, she smiled and jumped up, knowing Tarzan would catch her in his arms, and he did . When she kissed him, she opened her soul to him for the first time. Pulling her mouth away from his, she framed his face in her hands and said...

" yes. I understand" ... It was the exact same thing Tarzan had said to her earlier . But what made it so special was that she DID understand, totally and completely. Her heart would never be the same. Tarzan was inside now and forever.

" PEOPLE, PEOPLE, take it inside before I have to arrest my partner and my good friend for " Uhhhhh, Indecent necking in a public place" Sam tried to laugh at his joke ,but his face was still a funny shade .

" Tarz, you might as well ride to the station with us" Sam stated as he opened the back door to the car. " I don't imagine there is anyway to talk you into going home is there?" Sam was starting to understand his friend well.

Tarzan did not answer, he just gave Sam a stare.

" I will wait for you outside the station" Tarzan told Jane as he kissed her softly. He hated cars almost as much as he hated shoes. With a final look at Jane, Tarzan reached for the guttering that ran up the side of the bakery across from the liquor store and started upwards.

"Not bad partner" Sam tried to joke, " your own personal bodyguard"

Jane stood, watching Tarzan climb over the top ledge of the building, knowing he would not leave until she and Sam were in the car.

" NO Sam, not bodyguard. Tarzan is my mate" Jane said softly. As soon as the words left her, she felt a strange beat in her chest, as if she had two hearts. Looking up, Tarzan's head came back over the building ledge and he had a huge smile on his face. As they stared at each other, Jane felt the 2 heartbeaks synchronize and beat as one... she smiled back at Tarzan, she finally understood...and Tarzan knew it.

Jane was very quiet on the way to the station, occasionally glancing at the roof tops, trying to spot Tarzan. She knew he was up there, running the rooftops , just as she knew he would be waiting for her when she and Sam finished the paperwork at the station.

" Sam" Jane spoke his name quietly, then turned to look at his face " how did Tarzan kill Corkscrew?" she asked

" Jane, I don;t think..." Sam did not get to finish his sentence before Jane stopped him

" Sam, HOW did Tarzan kill Corkscrew ?" Jane asked again, her eyes watching his face.

" he ripped his throat out...with his bare hands"

...came the quiet reply


	6. Chapter 6

The Heart of Christmas... chapter 6

Sam sat at his desk stunned at what he saw on his computer. According to what he saw there, Tarzan had done the world a huge favor and taken out a sick son-of-a bitch that preyed on women. Tom Wilkens, alias " Corkscrew" was wanted in 3 states on counts of murder , rape and robbery. He was suspected of raping and mutilating women all across the midwest. Sam glanced at Jane, who sat at her desk, completing the final report on the incident at the liquor store. He almost puked with he though of what that nutcase might have done to Jane. Sam slowly stood

" I need a smoke" Sam tossed over his shoulder as he passed Jane's desk " be right back"

Jane stared at Sam's back as he made his way through the rush of officers that were just coming in to start a new day.

' what was up with Sam?' Jane wondered, he only smoked if he was upset. Then Jane remembered how Sam's face had looked after he viewed Corkscrew's body...

.'that is it" Jane thought as she turned back to her work, she knew Sam would be OK, he just needed some time to adjust. Jane paused for a minute and laid her pen on the desk.

' what kind of strength and determination had it taken for Tarzan to do what he had done ?" 

Even now she had trouble letting her mind think of corkscrew and what she knew he had planned for her, but his death had been very violent. Violent like the jungle and the man that ruled it. But there was also love, compassion and even empathy in Tarzan. He had developed a supreme will that allowed him to do what had to be done.

He had saved her life without a gun or a knife...he had protected her with nothing more than his bare hands. Jane laid her head on the desk next to her pen, her heart full of so much love for him, it was hard to breathe. On the face of this earth, there was only one Tarzan... and he was hers. She felt eternally grateful. 

Sam stepped outside, but stuffed the cigarettes back into his pocket. He saw what he wanted across the street.

Tarzan stood there, leaning one shoulder against the corner of a building. Sam started towards him. There was something he wanted to tell this man, but for the first time in his life Sam had no words. He just stood in front of Tarzan saying nothing, so Tarzan did it for him

" he was a bad man, and needed to die, he was going to hurt my Jane " 

Tarzan offered no apology for his actions, to him it was simple, and Sam could not agree with him more.

" YEAH , Tarz, he was a bad man and he needed to die... he was a very bad man." Sam stopped and swallowed , fear again assailing him at the thought of Corkscrew hurting Jane.

" Jane is my mate Sam, I will never let anything happen to her"

" you know Tarz, I think you are just the man to keep that promise. But next time could you be a little more neat. My shoes will never be the same" Sam tried to tease and looked up to see Tarzan smiling

" who needs shoes " Tarzan quipped

" YOU MADE A JOKE" Sam threw his hands up in the air " this has been a hell of a day", Sam stated as he started back to the station " first I have to clean up the bloodiest mess since world war II then Tarz cracks a joke."

Halfway across the street...Sam stopped talking, turned and looked back at Tarzan and simply said " Thank you"

Tarzan crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. He understood how Sam felt...


	7. Chapter 7

1 week later...

Tarzan stood on the ledge of the patio and looked over the city, then he started pacing from one end of the ledge to the other and back again. He had not seen Jane since the liquor store robbery on Christmas day. She had gotten a call that her Aunt Toni was sick. She and Nikki had gone to see about her. But today was something called "New Years Eve, and Jane was coming back. His Aunt Kathleen had a party planned.

Tarzan did not care about a party ,but he remembered the strange look Kathleen had given him when she tried to explain the Holiday to him...he had told her she "could do her party, but he wanted to do Jane"... Kathleen had looked at him for a few seconds then laughed and laughed. Tarzan still did not understand why.

The long , black car that Aunt Kathleen called a 'limo' pulled up to the curb and Tarzan went down on his haunches, watching intently. A huge smile hit his face when he saw the top of Jane's head move out of the car door.

"JANE !" Tarzan called as the driver assisted her to stand.

Jane looked up and saw Tarzan perched on the ledge of the 5th story patio and her heart seemed to jump into her throat. She knew he was safe, but it was still unnerving to see him that close to the edge.

" Tarzan!" Jane called as she waved and started for the house

Tarzan crouched lower still on the ledge, the wind had brought him Jane's scent and he sniffed like a hungry beast on the prowl, but something was different. He knew Jane had stopped wearing what she called " perfume" , but her scent was slightly different. He sniffed again, his heart hammering...

" JANE !" he called just as she was getting ready to walk up the steps... he wanted her to stand still

Standing tall on the ledge the wind whipping his long hair around his face, he could feel it in his chest...Jane's heart beat. He could feel the 2 beats mesh into one within his chest and a peace filled him that had been missing all week. He stared at Jane and could tell she felt it too. Her mouth was shaped in a round "oh", then she broke into a glorious smile. Tarzan smiled back and watched her foot land on the first step leading to the mansion door. Then he felt something else

He felt another fluttering beat in his chest . Tarzan stood almost transfixed and scented the air again. Just as Jane stepped inside the doorway , Tarzan threw his fisted hands into the air and his call split the night...

" ahhhhhhhyaaaaahhhhhhyeeeeeehaaaaaaa"

Inside the foyer a started Jane looked at Kathleen.

" why did Tarzan do that ?" Jane asked Kathleen " Is he OK ?"

" he has been fine, other than missing you" Kathleen told her " go on up "

Kathleen had to smile as she rememvered her nephew's words several days ago. She was supposed to " do the party, while he did Jane". Laughing, Kathleen walked over to greet more guests... it sure 'sounded like a plan to her"

Jane hurried to the atrium where she knew Tarzan would be waiting. She had barely gotten through the door when the leaves parted and Tarzan stood there.

" lord almighty" Jane thought to herself as she stared. Kathleen had gotten him into a Tux.

This Tux had to be tailor made. Jane did not think a store bought one would fit those broad shoulders or lean waist . His presence dwarfed the room, But Tarzan did not seem to be in the mood to let her stare. He picked her up in his arms and kissed her. Softly at first, then harder, till they were open mouthed, tongues searching and touching.

Tarzan was the first to break the kiss which surprised Jane. He moved farther into the room until they stood in front of the french doors, the skylight above showing a darkening sky. Tarzan pulled her coat from her shoulders and threw it on the futon, her purse followed. Jane assumed he wanted to make love and the heat started to pool between her legs at the thought. But he did not undress her. He stood and stared, with tears in his eyes.

When he did move, he pulled off the exquisite Tux jacket and gave it a toss too. The white Tux shirt followed. Jane looked around the room as the studs from the button holes on the shirt flew everywhere.

'ohhhh ,Kathleeen may be mad' Jane thought to herself as the bright white shirt followed the path of the Tux jacket Tarzan stood there, bare chested, wearing Tux pants and thongs on his feet.

Reaching for her hand, Tarzan laid her fingers against his heart.

" Feel" was all he said

" I know..." Jane started to say, she had felt their hearts mesh when she got out of the limo and saw him

" No" Tarzan said " feel"

Tarzan reached to touch her and his fingers encountered a bulky sweater. Without hesitation, Tarzan reached for the hem of the sweater and pulled it over Jane's head. Then he unzipped her dress pants and bending, pulled them off.

Standing again, Tarzan moved her hand back to his heart. He placed her other hand over her abdomen and covered it with his huge hand. His other hand moving to cover her heart.

Leaning close to her, Tarzan breathed into her ear " feel"

Jane watched him slowly close his eyes and she did the same. They stood there close together, silent...their hands on each others hearts and their combined hands on her abodmen...then she felt it

A flutter...the slightest of beats. She could feel it in her hand, then she could feel it in her heart. A tiny, rapid beat that seemed to grow stronger the more she concentrated.

" what...?" Jane started, opening her eyes to look at Tarzan.

His beautiful face had a smile like no other she had ever seen and the tears she thought she had seen in his eyes were now running down his cheeks. He swallowed several times as if trying to speak, but unable to get the words out.

As that tiny beat resounded in both their hearts, Tarzan started to talk.

" I have never had a Christmas before. I did not understand what it meant, but now I know. Now I understand. Christmas is many things... peace,love and family. But this Christmas you have given me my heart"

Jane was still confused. Her eyes seached his and her own heart filled when she saw the joy and happiness in them.

" How did I give you your heart?" Jane asked quietly, moving into the shelter if his strong arns, her fingers reaching to touch her own heart where she could still feel the faint rapid beat.

Tarzan went down on one knee, and he laid his face against Jane's belly. Her hands wrapped around his head, her fingers intwined in the locks of golden hair that spilled down his back.

" I love you Jane. You gave me my heart when you mated with me and you will give me my heart again when you have our child"

Shocked, Jane could not speak, but those fingers in his hair pulled so his shining face looked up at her.

" that is the beat we both feel. It is our child. I can scent the difference in your body." Tarzan explained. His shining, happy face, staring into her shocked one.

Almost reverently Tarzan looked back down and his lips brushed softly against the skin on her abdomen.

" This Christmas you have given me something I have never had Jane. You have given me Love like I have never known... Love for you and our baby"

Tears flowed down Jane;s face and she took a deep breath, trying to absorb what she had just been told. He was right, she could feel it, she knew it... he was right.

" UH OH... sorry"

Both Jane and Tarzan turned to look towards the sound

Tarzan stood and looked over Jane's shoulder at his Aunt and Nikki who stood just inside the atrium. He had not heard them enter.. that had never happened to him before. He gave both a rather sheepish look.

" Jane, why are you crying ?" concerned Nikki ran to her, giving Tarzan a " you better not have hurt her " look

" I'm pregnant Nikki" a tearful, smiling Jane told her

"WHAT !" Kathleen and Nikki said at the same time.

" when did you find out ?" Kathleen asked, looking at Tarzan and back to Jane

"Tarzan just told me" Jane murmured before turning her face into Tarzan's chest and wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him tight, needing to feel him close.

"Tarzan just told you?" Nikki started 'but how..."

Kathleen laid a hand on Nikki's shoulder, silencing her

" because he just knows... thats how" Kathleen said through her tears. She had seen her nephew do some amazing things... things she could not really explain. If he said Jane was pregnant, she was

Pulling Nikki with her, she walked towards Jane and Tarzan. When they got close, Tarzan opened his arms to the other 2 women in his life, his family.

From within the circle of Tarzan's long arms, Kathleen cleared her throat and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Looking deep into Tarzan's eyes she said " I was so glad to get you back John ,but this Christmas you have given me back my heart. Thank you"

Tarzan leaned over to place a quick kiss on Jane's lips, then he hugged his Aunt close. He understood exactly how she felt...

Moving out of the circle, Tarzan pulled Jane into a tight embrace and kissed her, his hand going to her abdomen, moving in small clrcles as if to sooth and calm. Then he smiled at Kathleen and Nikki and walked out the french doors to the patio.

Once there he jumped to the ledge and smiled when he heard Nikki gasp.

Then he raised his arms to the heavens, tilted his head back and cried his joy into the night air.

" ahhhhyaaaaahhhhhheeeeeahhhhhaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy"

Back in the atrium Nikki asked " does he do that often?"

Tarzan laughed at Jane's reply.

" get used to it little sister. I think you will hear it a lot"

Standing with her hands over her belly, a happyJane heard Tarzan chuckle before a second cry of joy went to the heavens.

She would never forget this "Christmas of the Heart"

Smiling she walked to the door and stood waiting for her heart to climb off the ledge and kiss her Happy New Years.

And what a year it would be...


	8. Epilogue

The Heart of Christmas...epilogue

Tarzan and Jane sat on a limb, high up in a tree close to the top of of the atrium. It had been a remarkable evening and Jane felt excited and tired at the same time. Tarzan's fingers were linked together and his hands lay on top of her abdomen. His back was propped against the tree trunk and his legs swung freeely over the sides of the limb. Jane reclined against his chest. Suddenly he sat up and leaned his head around Jane's so he could see her face.

" what ?" Jane asked

Tarzan did not answer , but instead he moved one of her hands to her belly...her other hand automatically wrapping around the limb above her.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped when she felt it...a second fluttering beat.

" TWO !" Jane shouted

An incredulous Jane turned to look at Tarzan...but before she could say another word, she tightened her legs around the limb, grabbed the upper limb with both hands and laughed until she thought she might puke...

Tarzan had fallen out of the tree...


End file.
